1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastener, having a shaft, which shaft includes a head end and a foot end and at least one anchoring member encircling the shaft and adapted for an anchoring of the fastener in an opening present in a structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such fasteners are generally integrally made or molded, respectively, products of a plastic material. The shape and design of such fasteners changes, depending upon a prevailing application thereof and depends also on the material of the structure into which such a fastner is to be inserted. The result thereof is that in order to produce the accordingly large number of varying fasteners a large number of varying tools, e.g. injection molds, is necessary, which quite obviously renders the production of an individual fastener to be expensive. The known fasteners feature also the drawback that their anchoring member and their shaft are made of the same material which correspondingly sets limits regarding the production, in that e.g. the shaft and the anchoring members must consist of one and the same material.